


The Devildom: A Perfect Hell(contin...)

by BeelzBabe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slow Romance, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelzBabe/pseuds/BeelzBabe
Summary: This is a continuation of the previous chapters this being Chap.3.  It being a little longer I decided to post separate.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	The Devildom: A Perfect Hell(contin...)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the previous chapters this being Chap.3. It being a little longer I decided to post separate.

Over the next few weeks, Yuki became more settled into what was now her new home. Ever since the nightmare incident, her room had continuously been occupied by at least two or more of the brothers each night, Mammon and Beel being constants, not wanting her to be alone. She had experienced two other sleep-like trances since then, but much like the first, she was still unable to remember a single detail from those dreams, but she kept notes in her journal with the help of the Lords explaining what happened while she was unconscious.

"Mammon, we are so going to be late to Potions class if you don't hurry. I doubt the new Professor will appreciate that, plus your brothers have already left," Yuki huffed as she slipped on her shoes, remembering the adjusted schedule today, leaving them with only one long class period meant to allow them to have time for preparations. "What could be so interesting on Akuzon that you have to get it right this second?"

Mammon was perched back against her pillows, trying to drown out her voice as he attempted to claim this sale before it ended. "Oi, be quiet, would ya. These shades are a limited edition; the Great Mammon could never pass up this opportunity." He went to complete his purchase, but an error flashed across his screen 'Insufficient Funds.' He groaned internally, “What do ya mean insufficient funds?”

Rolling her eyes, Yuki stomped over to the bedside, grabbing his phone," It is saying your card has been declined, meaning either you have no money or not enough for this purchase." She scrolled through the item description; her eyes grew wide as she saw it was going to cost almost 500 Grimm. "Pfft, I don't see why you need to spend that much on something like this. Back in the Human Realm, we have thrift shops, a place where you usually find name brand items for a much lower price. Maybe I'll take you one day."

"I ain't dumb, I know what it means, but I should have money...unless Lu froze my fucking account again." Mammon grew angry at the thought. "Who would want to go to a place like that? Don't ya know cheap things don't last? And I thought I was dumb, silly human." He chuckled. His eyes caught her scowling at him; Mammon attempted to cease laughing, to no avail.

"Well, if that's how you feel, find someone else to help you pay for your limited edition shades then." She held his DDD back out to him; he just looked at her.

"Hey, wait just a minute." He lifted off the bed, swinging his legs over the edge, her body now between his legs. "I didn't say you couldn't get them for me, just put your information right here." looking over the screen, he pointed to the 'Insert Card Number’ option. "Hurry up, would ya, the sale is about to end, don't let me down, human."

Yuki saw his eyes pleading with her desperately; she found him adorable in this manner. "Fine!" She reluctantly agreed, tapping her card number away on his screen, strictly from memory; this not being the first time she has purchased an item for the greedy demon. "There. Are you happy now? Let's go before we both get an earful from Lucifer."

Mammon trudged along behind her, he was pleased that she bought the glasses for him, but she seemed somewhat irritated. “Oi, uh happy heart, what’s the matter with ya? You should be proud of doing this for the Great Mammon.” The woman kept silent as they entered the classroom, he ran his fingers through his hair, thinking to himself, ‘Why are humans so weird?’.

Beelzebub was munching on some Spicy Newt chips, when he saw her redhead rounding the corner into the classroom. His lips curved in a smile, but faded as he saw a look of worry furrowed across her brow. Mammon was trailing behind her, Beel assumed maybe they had a spat after he left them this morning.

"Hey Yuki, is everything alright?" he questioned as she tossed her bag on the desk, slumping down in her seat. "I must have left too soon." He glanced at her then to Mammon, casting a daring glance at his brother.

Yuki looked to Beel as Mammon took his seat on her right side," No, it's nothing like that darling. My mind's been consumed with trying to find out why I'm being targeted in this way. I wish the night terrors would cease, I feel drained for days following the episode." She began pulling out her textbook and parchment paper from her bag as she spoke. "I know I say it all the time, but I hate being such a burden. I know as Lords; you have busy lives not needing to be interrupted by watching over me daily. I just want to make things go back to normal."

“It’s not a burden,” said Beel, he could hear the discomfort in her voice. “We don’t mind, even Lucifer prefers it this way until we get to the bottom of this, Yuki.”

“Do ya want to get rid of us that bad, human?” Mammon interjected, going back to normal meant no longer staying in her room at night. Not that it mattered to him or nothing, she’s just a human. “If we bother you that much, you could have just said so.”

Beelzebub glared at Mammon, "You idiot, that's not what she meant. She's trying to be mindful of our positions, not wanting to make it harder on us. Learn to listen."

"Oi, I am listening, dammit." 

"Stop, both of you," Yuki muttered as growls rumbled from her stomach, "Shit, I forgot to eat breakfast before class. Someone just had to get swallowed into Akuzon sales." Turning to face Mammon, his cheeks flushed as he avoided her eyes.

"I...I didn't make you stay behind and miss breakfast, human." Feeling worse for causing her not to eat, Mammon got up and headed out of the classroom.

"Darling, I didn't mean to make you leave," Yuki called out to him, but he continued on his way. She shrugged her shoulders, and she faced Beel once more, pulling her feet into her chair so she could cross her legs.

Beel looked down at his chips, "Here, you can have some if you want." He reached out his bag to her; Yuki smiled but refused his offer. "But, you're hungry, and you should eat."

"Aw hun, I appreciate the offer, but I promise I'll be alright." Smiling reassuringly at him, " Skipping breakfast is not out of the normal for me, though I feel that all the stress has left me with little to no appetite."

She started looking over her notes as Beel turned his focus back to his chips. Yuki kept thinking she could perhaps find a potion that would help or prevent her night terrors as she skimmed through a few more pages. Hearing footsteps to her side, Yuki looked up to see the new Professor entering the classroom; he was replacing their previous teacher for reasons unknown to them. 

Based on what Yuki had gathered from the Lords, this Professor had done work strictly for the Crown Prince, duties that included, but not limited to, handling lower-level demons that always seem to cause a considerable amount of trouble in the Devildom. Those said demons were never heard of nor seen after he took care of them. Yuki being the curious type, thinking of his doings, made the girl wonder how dirty his hands were.

The teacher had stopped to speak with one of the students with whom she was not acquainted; Yuki had not spoken to many of the other students yet, save the Lords. Her eyes took to looking over the demon's body; a slender yet muscular build, he would tower over her if she stood beside him, of that she was sure. Yuki saw a tattoo along his jawline, standing out perfectly on his tanned skin, the markings trailed down his left arm to the top of his hand. 'He is rather breath-taking,' she thought to herself as her gaze moved back up to his face.

Yuki froze, feeling as if her heart stopped completely. As she looked upon his face, her eyes met his, a deep pool of silver mercury reflecting at her. She caught the glimmer of a smirk forming; the smirk playing across his face leading her to believe that he was aware of her observations.

Yuki covered her face, turning her back to him; she could feel the heat building in her cheeks. A chuckle erupted from his direction, ‘Just fucking perfect, why did he have to see me gawking at him’ she scolded herself internally, beyond embarrassed.

"Excuse me, " His voice called from behind her. " I didn't mean to embarrass you; I was merely intrigued that a human woman would admire a demon such as myself. I am Damitri, by the way."

She slowly turned to face him; he was propped up against Mammon's chair. " I do apologize for looking at you in such a manner, Damitri." As Yuki spoke, she attempted to avoid eye contact, which was rather difficult when he was so close. "Also, if I may, I understand you may be a demon, but that does not mean it will dissuade me from appreciating a being, demon or not." 

"I appreciate your apology though it is not necessary. I will, however, ask that you refer to me as Professor Damitri," he corrected the girl. "We have not reached that level of informalities, Ms. Coeur."

As he made his way to the podium in the front of the class, Yuki saw the other students begin opening their Codexes. Still trying to regain her composure, Yuki flipped back to the chapter they had been studying, one on potions that would prevent the drinker from being dishonest, known as Veritas. 

“If you would, go ahead and begin preparing Veritas,” Damitri stated as he moved from behind his podium. “You will be graded on the appearance as well as the odor of your potion.”

Yuki was confident in this potion. She had read up on it a good bit, not to mention it piqued her interest and could come in handy upon her return to the human Realm. "Beel, would you grab the pentothal from the cabinet for me? I’ll get the lotus blossom and saffron.” Yuki made her way to the apothecary table, gathering the necessary ingredients and a pestle and mortar. Her hands now full; she went to head back to her desk.

"Would you care for some help?" a male voice whispered behind her.

The voice startled her, causing her items to hit the floor. "Dammit, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Turning around, she was met with yet another pair of silver eyes, though these were different; an emptiness about them, no glimmer of light could be seen. Yuki recognized him as the guy she had seen earlier speaking with the Professor. 

"It's quite alright. I should have announced myself before coming up behind you," the boy knelt beside her, helping gather the scattered items, "where are my manners, I am Solomon."

"Yuki, pleasure to meet you." She took the items from him, smiling softly. "Well, thanks for helping me. I should get to work."

“Until next time, Yuki.” 

Beel was opening the cabinet doors, when he saw Yuki chatting with Solomon. He never cared for the Sorcerer, but tolerated his presence for the sake of Asmo's connection, which was their pact. He smiled to himself as Yuki parted ways with him, but noticed Solomon's eyes were on her as she walked away. 

“Did you find the pentathol?" Yuki asked while she laid her items out on the table.

Beel grabbed the vile off the shelf and took it over to Yuki. "This should be enough, right?"

"Thanks, hun, that should be enough. I'll start by slicing up the lotus blossom, and if you want, you can start by grinding up the saffron." Yuki directed as she took a blade to the soft pedals. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Beel get to work pestle, the saffron needed to be ground down into a finer quality for the potion. 

She cut up the last of the petals and scooped them into her hand to add to the mixture. Yuki pulled the seal off the vile to add the pentathol. "Okay, now, let's mix these up before we pour them into the pot." She watched him churn the ingredients when she realized something was missing, "Beel, can you look over the ingredients for me, I feel like we overlooked an item."

Beelzebub lay down the pestle, reaching over to Yuki's notebook with the written instructions. Skimming the page, he saw one ingredient that had been missed. "Good thing you noticed, I wasn't paying attention. The milk of poppy is what’s needed.” He pointed back to the apothecary table, “I’ll go grab it for you.”

“No worries, “ Yuki called over her shoulder, she was already making her way to the back, “It’s a milky white in color, right?”

“That is correct, Ms. Coeur,” Damitri interjected, as he made his way to check on her progress as he noticed her going to fetch another item. “Is this the only ingredient you lack to complete the Veritas potion?”

"It is. I am surprised at myself for even forgetting it," Yuki answered as she bent down to look through the shelves for a vile. "It doesn't happen often; I am usually very organized in my work, paying special attention to detail. I do hope this doesn't affect mine or Beel's grade in any way."

"Ms. Coeur, there is no reason to fret over such a small matter. You noticed the mistake before you went too far; only then it would have cost you your grade," Damitri assured her, seeing the look of distaste on her face. "Also, you have been under a great deal of stress as of late. Lucifer informed me of the predicament you're in with these dreams you have been having."

Yuki grabbed the flask, heading back to her table, Damitri close behind, “I wasn’t aware anyone outside of the Lords knew of my situation,” she edged apprehensively.

Damitri heard the concern in her tone, “Nothing you need to worry about, Lucifer simply reached out to me seeing I travel to the Human Realm often. I told him I would look into any possible connections you have up there that could be the reasoning behind your situation.”

“Sorry, I just don’t want to cause any more trouble with anyone. I feel bad enough as it is.” Yuki began to mix the potion, before pouring it into the metal pot so it could be heated over on one of the burners. “Since that is where I am from, I would like to go myself and get to the bottom of it.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Yuki,” Beel piped up, her leaving the Devildom could only make things worse, he was intent on keeping her safe no matter what. “It’s better if you stay here.’’

"I mean, you can keep me safe up there. If you are with me, I know I would have nothing to fear. Right?" Yuki looked at him with pleading eyes; she wanted him to realize how important this was to her. "I mean, it is where I am from, I know my way around better than y'all would."

"I agree with Beelzebub; your safety and well-being are of utmost importance among the Lords and Crown Prince. However," Damitri paused a moment, lowering his voice, "I could perhaps persuade Lord Diavolo to allow a trip, stating you need personal items that can only be acquired within the Human World. But this mustn't be spoken of to anyone else, not even Lucifer; if you wish to go, you will keep this quiet."

Yuki silently agreed, nodding her head. She turned the burner off to let it cool so Professor Damitri could examine their work. Both of them headed back to their seats to wait for him to finish. She leaned towards Beel, her eyes fixed on the teacher, keeping her voice hushed, "Do you think we could pull it off? I mean you would go with me, right? I may not have known you long, but I do trust you a hell of a lot more."

"I don't think you should go… but I can't let you go with him alone," he answered, even though deep down, he wanted Diavolo to deny the request. "If the Prince agrees, we will travel together. Do you think we can keep it from the others?"

“We have to try to. I’m sorry, I know you’re not comfortable with the whole idea darlin’, but I have to try.”

Yuki’s attention was diverted from Beel, when the smell of food filled her senses. A plate clattered against the table, looking up her eyes fell on Mammon. He had left to get her some breakfast; pancakes and bacon filled the dish before her.

"Don't say nothing, I didn't feel like hearing any more of those grumbling noises coming from you, makes ya sound like Beel," he remarked coarsely as he took his seat, Mammon had taken longer than expected; not knowing if he was going to go through with the whole process of getting her food. He had intended to tell her to enjoy it and apologize for causing her to miss a meal. Mammon internally groaned at how his words ended up coming out.

Yuki's hand flew to her face to hide her smile, overjoyed. Mammon brought her food. She had not expected such a nice gesture, but Yuki was pleased nevertheless. She felt almost guilty for denying Beel his offer of food when she was accepting a meal from Mammon. She looked over to him to apologize, but the demon's eyes were fixated on her plate, Yuki couldn't help but giggle. 

“Oi, don’t ya even think about it!” Mammon scolded his brother, seeing him practically drooling over Yuki’s plate. “I didn’t go through all the trouble of fixing happy heart’s food for ya to try and scarf it down.”

“It’s your fault anyway, and what trouble did you go through?” Beel retorted, “ was picking up a plate of food really that hard for you?”

Yuki rolled her eyes, too hungry to try and stop them. So she ate her food as the boys continued to go back and forth; opening her Codex, Yuki went back to looking for potions to help her sleep. She jotted down notes as she went on ones that may be able to help. 

"I'll be back, guys." As she finished off the last of her bacon, Yuki rose from her seat to head to the restrooms down the hall.

“Where ya going? I’m coming with you.” Mammon went to follow her.

“Uh, I don’t think I need a partner to hold my hand while I use the restroom.”

Mammon huffed and plopped back down in his seat. He heard the girl chuckling behind him, ‘Damn humans,' he thought.

Yuki made her way down the hall to the girls' restroom, passing a group of students on her way. She recognized one of the women from her Devildom History class; she was a smidge shorter than Yuki, sporting round-rimmed glasses. The girl's soft brown hair hung just above her shoulders, the light color complimenting her fair skin tone. She caught Yuki's gaze, giving her a sweet smile before Yuki pushed open the door to the bathroom.

Yuki washed and dried her hands, checking herself in the mirror before walking out. She peered out to the left, seeing if the girls were there; seeing no one, she sighed in relief and went to head to class. Yuki didn't realize another girl was walking in at the same time and bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm so…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at the creature before her, her bubble-gum pink hair standing out against her milky-white skin. Yuki looked the girl up and down; there were deep violet lines running along the girls' legs; she realized this being was floating; yes floating, she blinked several times to assess what she saw was real.

"I uh, who are you? Well, what are you exactly?" Yuki took a cautious step back; she has never seen anyone like this before minus the Demons, but that was a much easier sight to take in for some reason. Yuki never saw anyone just floating around, and carrying multiple cow-printed pillows for that matter.

“Yea, I get that a lot when people see me for the first time,” the creature replied, easing down to plant her feet on the floor. “I’m Karen Pikmi, a Dryad-Halfling, the only one of my kind. My human side being more prominent which is why I got to come here; thanks to the help of a friend. I was a bit of a mistake, but I look over it nowadays.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to come off rude. You are the first like this I have ever seen.” Yuki smiled apologetically at the girl. “I’m Yuki, by the way. May I ask why you have so many pillows in that type of print?”

"These? I made these for a certain sleepy head. I like to bring him new ones often, so he always has plenty," Karen said happily. "It was nice meeting you, Yuki, maybe we can chat more later. I have to get these to him before the next class."

Yuki nodded and waved the girl off, ‘Well, that was kinda weird. I guess anything can be seen here in the Devildom,' she thought to herself as she walked back in the classroom. “Hey guys, did he already give us our grades?”

"Yea, we got the top score, he was pleased," Beel answered, thankful she returned when she did. Mammon was about to drive him crazy with nonstop comments about how Yuki needed to hurry and get back. He knew Mammon liked the human, Beel liked her as well; he couldn't deny the warm feeling he got when she was around. "Did you ever find a recipe for a potion to help you at night?"

"Yay, I'm glad we passed Beel!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together, she knew it would be good but never thought they would receive the top score. "And yes, I do. I marked it before I left, so we can look over it and get the needed ingredients.

Yuki flipped through the pages of the Potions text until she found the recipe she was looking for. “Maybe this will work?” she offered to the two demons at her side. “ The book says that it provides the drinker with a deep dreamless but temporary sleep.” 

Mammon grabbed the book from her hands, looking over the description as Beel ran down the ingredients. “I suppose as long as it is temporary and ya aren’t gonna get stuck like that,” Mammon conceded, handing the book back to her. 

“It doesn’t sound like it would taste too bad either,” Beel added in agreement, “The lavender would probably overpower everything else.” 

Yuki couldn’t help but smile as she pulled a pestle and mortar from the box of provided supplies. She supposed that someone who ate as much as Beel would have the pallet to know which ingredients should stand out in a recipe.

"Okay, so to create a Sleeping Draught, we need to start by grinding four lavender sprigs with six measures of the standard herb mixture." Beel handed her the lavender, which she threw into the mortar. Yuki watched as Mammon measured out the herb mixture, tapping the measuring spoon lightly against the mortar. 

Grabbing the pestle, she began to grind the concoction. "Mammon, be a doll and start slicing up the…." She squinted at the book, "Valerian root. Oh, and Beel, could you grab mucus of a hell worm… wait, what the actual hell! I am supposed to drink worm mucus?!" 

Beel reached across the table and pulled a small jar towards them. "It is actually very delicious. I like my hell worms in a butter sauce. They are considered a delicacy in some parts of the Devildom."

Yuki shuddered at the thought. "Just toss it in the bowl, I'm gonna try not to think about it too much." She dumped the powder in with the mucus and held a hand out for Mammon to deposit his work in to. Adding it to the mixture, she referred back to the book.

"Apparently, the next step is to boil it over an open flame until it turns a dark purple color." She read aloud. Mammon grabbed the bowl from the table and walked over the counter in the corner containing several bunsen burners. 

He set the bowl over the open flame and turned back to Yuki and Beel. "So, I guess now we just watch, then."

"Yeah, it shouldn't take long," said Yuki as she relaxed against the edge of the table. "I haven't decided if I want to try it just yet, though; it said the longer it sits, the stronger the potency. I may wait for a bit just to ensure that it will work through the night."

"H...hey wait just a minute. We don't need it knocking you out for good," Mammon stammered.

"Don't worry, hun, it's not one to induce an endless sleep," Yuki assured Mammon before she turned to check the potion. Grabbing a ladle, Yuki gave it a few stirs; the color had already begun to change. "It's almost done, guys. So what do you guys think of going to eat somewhere for dinner? Any suggestions?"

“Hell’s Kitchen, the Chef there is the best. He always makes my favorite foods,” Beel suggested as he pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket. “It’ll be a good place to start on your first night out in the Devildom.”

"Does that work for you, Mammon?" Yuki saw him shuffling on his feet. He looked somewhat displeased. "Do you not like the food or something?"

"I didn't say that," shoving his hands in his pockets, he turned away from them. "I just uh...ya know what forget it."

"Hun, I know what you are getting at, and it's okay. I can cover you, if you don't go overboard," she nudged him playfully, Yuki wanted him to enjoy the night with her.

“That won’t be necessary, Yuki.” 

They looked up to see Lucifer standing in the doorway, having come to see how class was going with Damitri and found the three standing together. “If you plan on venturing out for the evening, I can assure my brothers and yourself will be taken care of; no need to waste your funds. As Beel has said, it is your first night out in our world; allow me to handle the expenses for the evening.”

“Wow, thank you, Lucifer. I really appreciate this, “ Yuki beamed up at the Lord, she wasn’t expecting this but welcomed the offer.

“With that being said, “ Lucifer’s eyes fell on to Mammon, “as Yuki stated, you will not go out and embarrass me by buying unnecessary items. Do I make myself clear?”

“Why ya gotta single me out? Beel is the one that scarfs down all the food, not me." Mammon rolled his eyes, annoyed that he was always singled out among all of his brothers.

“And do you not think that I have good reason to have such assumptions?” Lucifer smirked, “If this is something you can not handle, I have plenty to keep you busy while Yuki and Beel enjoy an evening out.”

Yuki eased over to Mammon, hooking her arm in his, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything rash. Thank you for allowing us a night out. Should we ask the others to join?”

“I agreed to you three, that is more than enough for spending money,” he said. “Speaking of the others, Beel, where might Belphegor be? I do not recall seeing him this morning during breakfast.”

"He's probably curled up napping somewhere. Belphie mentioned last night about trying to avoid the Karen girl, " Beel replied, not really sure where his twin had settled down for the day. "She's been clingy towards him, always bringing him things. I've had to accept her gifts so that he doesn't go off on her."

“Yes, I have noticed her fondness of him. Despite being a new student, this creature has somehow managed to become a nuisance of sorts already. Levi even mentioned the random collection of snacks he finds outside of his room.” Lucifer knew he would have to deal with her personally if her antics didn’t cease in any way.

"I actually ran into her earlier. I didn't think to mention it. I was focused on this potion." Eyeing the pot that she had set to the side, "She caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting to see someone just floating around. And well, she was carrying a bunch of pillows for Belphie."

"She seems to make friends rather easy, if she becomes attached to you as well, do let me know." He was hoping this would not become an issue being just the start of the school year, though, at this point, with what is going on with Yuki, it seems anything could be possible. "I must take my leave, Yuki; I do hope you enjoy your evening. If these demons give you any trouble, I will personally see they are strung up by their toes and dealt with."

Yuki bid him goodbye, and turned back to her potion. "Mammon, will you go grab me an empty vial? I'll just pour this in it and put it in my handbag." Mammon headed to the front of the classroom where glass vials were kept, grabbing one to take to her. 

Once the liquid poured into the jar, Yuki stuffed the cork in the top and placed it in the inside pocket of her bag. She had the boys help her clean up the mess before class ended.

Yuki was pinning her hair back when a knock could be heard from her bedroom door. "It's open, come on in." She looked back to the mirror to apply her mascara; she didn't want to go overboard with make-up; she just wanted a little bit of life in her eyes. Yuki did have to use a light concealer for the dark circles that had formed under her eyes from the lack of sleep lately.

Oi, ain't ya ready yet? Beel's out here acting like he's about to starve." Mammon called as he took a spot on the edge of her bed. Mammon hollered in pain as Beel's foot connected with his shin. "What the hell, bro? Ya didn't have to kick me!"

"We haven't even left yet, and you guys are already at it again." Shaking her head as she turned off the light to her bathroom. Yuki made her way to her closet, slipping on her flats. They would go well with the denim blue-jean skirt and the black v-neck she chose to wear for their "dinner" date. Something simple, her shirt decorated with golden stars, " What do y'all think? Hell's Kitchen ain't a fancy restaurant is it, I can change if need be."

Beelzebub looked the girl over, feeling himself blush slightly, "No, you look great, Yuki.”

Mammon snarled at his brother; he wanted to compliment the human first, "You ready to go now?" Yuki nodded her head and followed him and Beel out of her room.

They made their way down the cobblestone path that lined the streets of the Devildom, Yuki admired all the shops on the way, one caught her eye; she could see beautiful outfits displayed in the window. " I know where I can go shopping. I definitely need to upgrade my wardrobe just a bit."

"And I thought Asmo was bad about having too many clothes. Your closet is already overflowing." Mammon flashbacked to unload all of the human's belongings, and she had just about as much as his fashion addict younger brother. "But I uh wouldn't mind going with ya. So that you don't get anything that would make you look stupid or whatever."

“Seems maybe Asmo would be the one to go for fashion advice, not that you don’t have good taste darlin’.” Yuki chuckled as Mammon’s face twisted at the thought of her not going with him. “You could still come with me. Beel, you don’t seem like you would be one to enjoy a shopping spree.”

Shaking his head, "Nah, not something I really enjoy. But if you were asking me to join you, I wouldn't say no." Beel saw her smile in approval; he appreciated that she wanted to include them in her hobbies. "And here we are."

Yuki came to a stop outside of the restaurant, taking in the view. Large black-stained windows were on each side of the mahogany double-doors; blacked out so that the ones inside had privacy while they ate, she assumed. Looking up to the sign that flashed Hell’s Kitchen, she saw it had flames flickering in the background, along with a demon in a Chef’s apron standing to the left of the letters.

“Literally Hell’s Kitchen, “ she joked as Beel opened the door for her, walking in with Mammon close behind her. Beel walked around her guiding her inside to find a table. They walked towards the back, stopping at a U-shaped booth in the far corner. Yuki noticed curtains were hanging on each side of the booth that would close off the view of others. Yuki slid in scooting towards the back; Mammon took her right side, and Beel took her left. Yuki looked up as the waitress approached them

"Good evening, my Lords." Her eyes went to the human girl between them. "I'm Felicity, and I'll be taking care of you tonight. What will your drinks be?" The demoness asked, pen in hand to write down our orders. 

"Hmm, I'll have a raspberry lemonade and a glass of water," Yuki answered, both boys ordering a glass of Demonus.

Yuki glanced at the menu, seeing Mammon pull out his DDD out of the corner of her eye. “What should we start with as appetizers? I'm good with whatever y'all enjoy."

"I know I am going to get an order of deep-fried scorpion smothered in hell sauce." Beel licked his lips at the thought. "Mammon will probably want the same with an order of their mini poisoned apple bites."

"The fried scorpion sounds delicious, I may have to try some," Yuki stated, and saw they served fried pickles; that was one of her favorites. "Ma'am, can I add fried pickles to go with what Beel ordered?"

"Sure thing, I'll have it ready in a bit." Felicity disperses to get their drinks and put in the order for appetizers. 

"Are you going to browse Akuzon all night, hun?" Asking as she peered over to look at his screen. Yuki was perplexed by his actions, knowing he couldn't afford any of those items.

"Oi, I ain't bothering ya. Whatcha want me to do anyhow?" Never taking his eyes off his screen as he spoke.

Yuki frowned in disappointment, but had to remember demons didn't act the same way as humans; though they were a bit more intense. Yuki did recall a few other humans that were very similar to the way her greedy demon Lord acted. 

Not caring to respond, she turned her attention back to Beelzebub. "Do you go out like this with other humans?" She asked as she browsed the menu to find something delicious to order for the main course. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"Actually, " Beel laid down his menu, his eyes meeting hers; the emerald color shining brightly from the lights above, "you would be the first. We never really socialized with other humans, but you are different." He hesitated slightly before asking, "Yuki, do we not scare you in any way?"

Yuki's eyes widened as he said she was the first, the girl felt honored in a way; they chose to come with her when they didn't have to." When I first arrived, I was scared mainly because I didn't know where I was, and well, if I'm being honest, I thought this was just a sick joke being played on me."

The waitress returned with their drinks, placing them on the table, and headed back towards the bar. Yuki sipped her lemonade; the sweet taste of raspberries was delectable on her tongue.

"I understand what you are and what you are capable of doing. Of course, there is a fear inside me of not knowing what could happen; but I am not afraid of you or your brothers." She placed a hand on his, squeezing gently. "I do hope the others can enjoy things like this with me as well. I want to get to know them better."

"I hope we never give you a reason to be." Beel looked down at the menu once more, not to read but wanting to avoid her gaze. He never wanted to see the look of fear in her eyes, the look he has come to loath in the faces of others. 

Yuki pulled her hand back from his as Felicity returned with our order, she said she would be back after a while to get our next order. "Mmm, I forgot how yummy these were," she mumbled as she stuffed another fried pickle in her mouth. "Have either of you had these before?"

Mammon eyed the golden like chips, popping an apple bite in his mouth, “I ain’t ever had those before.” He watched Yuki pull one from the bowl, holding it up to him, “I uh...what ya trying to do, human?”

"Just say 'ahh,'" Yuki coaxed him to open his mouth, he reluctantly obliged as she slipped the chip in his mouth. She cackled at the sight of his face, his cheeks deep crimson now. "I don't reckon you have ever been hand fed before?"

Mammon was trying to enjoy the taste, but her feeding him sent his mind into a frenzy of emotions. He felt his insides flutter, almost choking on his food when she started laughing. "Ya think it's funny, do ya? Here let's see how you like it; say 'ahh.'" Mammon took a piece to offer her.

"Ahh," Yuki parted her lips, but he went to change his mind, pulling away from her. She smirked as her fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled the food towards her mouth. "Thanks darlin', see that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Beels laughter erupted around them; it amused him seeing his brother get so flustered over this human. The girl turned his way and offered him some as well. He felt his mouth begin to salivate as she inched closer.

"Oi, Beel, watch what you're doing." Mammon growled from across the table, "Ya could've bit her damn fingers off."

Beel raised his brow, confused; when his eyes met a wide-eyed blushing Yuki. That’s when the demon realized the tips of her fingers were between his lips, "I uh, I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No, I'm okay.” She could feel her heart racing, the warmth of his lips lingered on her fingers as she pulled away. “I should’ve been more careful, but did you at least enjoy the taste?”

He went to answer when Felicity appeared, “Ready to place your orders now?” Yuki saw the demoness give her smile, nodding towards both of the demons. “Beelzebub, I’m happy to see you enjoying yourself. We haven’t seen you with any company outside of your brothers before.”

“Yea, that’s what I was just telling Yuki.” Beel handed Felicity the menu, deciding on what he wanted. He leaned over to Yuki, “Felicity is one of the few demonesses here that don’t mind the company of humans; others won't give you the time of day.”

"Ah, I see. Now I understand why I keep getting cold glances." Yuki tipped her head in the direction of the ones sitting at the bar, "Well, I'm glad we have you as our waitress Felicity."

"I usually always tend to Beelzebub when he comes in, and when I saw you with them, I knew the others were not going to bother coming to serve you. I find humans intriguing." 

"I really appr…" Yuki's voice trailed off as her eyes caught sight of the bright pink hair rounding the corner of the bar. "Oh shit, guys, why is she here?" She whispered when the halfling caught sight of them and headed their way. 

"Oh, hey Yuki," Karen greeted her cheerfully, "Well, this is a surprise. I didn't know the Lords went out with humans in public like this. Not that it matters, I'm glad I ran into you, Mammon. I have something for you." She reached into her bag to pull out a small box wrapped in a golden ribbon. She saw the humans eyes widen as she floated the box over to Mammon, setting it beside his drink. "I missed you at school, so I can give it to you now."

Mammon forced an awkward smile, "I uh, thanks, I guess." He left the box where it sat, not wanting to open it at the table, but Karen huffed, sporting a pout wanting him to open his gift. Reluctantly he pulled the ribbon from the box, and his fingers lifted the lid when a pinkish puff of powder escaped. Yuki and himself coughed as it reached their face. " Oi, what the hell are ya doing, halfling?" 

"Oh fiddlesticks, the container must have busted. It was a polishing powder I created since I know how much you like your things to be extra shiny." Karen answered, not concerned with their distress over the matter. "You should still be able to use it; your Grimm will shine like never before Mammon."

Yuki turned away from Mammon to wipe the substance off her face; it tingled against her skin. "Look, is there anything in this that is toxic to human skin? Should I be worried?" Karen shook her head and went to speak again, but Felicity cut her off, "I think it's time you left. They are trying to enjoy a peaceful meal, and your actions are uncalled for, you didn't even bother to apologize." Silencing the girl with a glare, she turned back to us, pulling the curtains closed around the table.

“Thanks, Felicity,” said Beel, he looked over Yuki, her cheeks now speckled in red spots from the powder. “Seems you are having a bit of reaction to whatever this stuff is, do you feel okay?” 

Yuki nodded her head. "I mean, I have sensitive skin as it is, so I should be okay as long as she wasn't lying about it being toxic."

“I’ll go grab some cloths for you to wipe off your skin and I’m sure I have something in the back to help with the irritation as well, one of my closest friends is a witch; always making beauty remedies for me.” Felicity offered before pulling the curtain open and disappearing behind it.

Beel grimaced seeing their food had been ruined because of this. He was going to make sure he spoke with Lucifer regarding the halfling woman; he was surprised she didn't pull out anything for him, but thankfully she didn't. "I'm sorry she ruined this for you, Yuki."

"Don't worry, darling. It's okay. I'm enjoying my evening with you two regardless." Looking at him as she heard his DDD go off. "I'm guessing that's Lucifer?" Beel nodded as he swiped open his screen, a look of worry appeared on his face as he read over Lucifer's message. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure, but I have to head back to the house. Mammon, make sure Yuki gets back safely." Beel spoke in a serious tone as he moved to exit the booth. "From what Lucifer was saying, it seems my twin has been irritated to the point of exposing his demon form. We don't have many humans present, but some seem to be disturbed by this. He also mentioned some of them might be sent back home because of it."

“Oi, ya ain’t gotta worry about Yuki, bro.” Mammon cast him a look of disdain at the comment. “But should I keep her out a while longer with all that bullshit going on? It’s gotta be serious for Lu to consider sending humans home.”

"Yea, Belphie hasn't lashed out or anything, but he doesn't want to keep humans here that can't handle the fact we are demons, and stuff like this happens." Shaking his head at the thought of others, never accepting him or his brothers. Granted, he was against the whole program when Diavolo had first suggested it, but meeting Yuki has changed his feelings a great deal. If she could accept us, then it should be easy for others to as well. "Just wait a couple hours before coming back, I'll call you when it's calmed down."

"I'm sorry Beel, I hope Belphie can relax once you are there. I wonder what set him off like this." Yuki offered a smile in hopes of settling his uneasiness. "Maybe bring Belphie with you tonight when we go to bed, he seems to be more relaxed when we are all together."

“I think I can persuade him,” Beel chuckled as he pulled the curtains open, “See you later, Yuki.”

The girl waved bye as he left and then turned to Mammon, who was still irked by what happened. Yuki felt down that their night out had turned out this way, but was going to try and make it better, however, she could. Felicity reappeared carrying white washcloths and a small round tub of what looked like lotion of some sort. "Here you go, just wipe your face and chest off the best you can and apply the cream. It'll help with the splotches on your skin. I'll bring y'all some more food since this is all inedible now and don't worry; it's on the house." She winked playfully at Yuki before leaving once more. 

Mammon grabbed the damp cloths from the table, handing one to Yuki. “Uh, do ya need help?” 

"If you don't mind," answered Yuki, turning her back to him, "will you get the back of my neck and my clothes for me?" She took to wiping off her chest. The sooner she got it off, the better.

Mammon inched closer to her backside; he could feel his heart rate increase being so close to her. As he pushed her hair off the side, his fingertips brushed her skin, causing her to shiver at the touch. Mammon began wiping the sides of her neck, working the cloth in circles against her skin, moving around to the base of her neck. She leaned her head down to give him better access; he noticed she had finished the cleaning on her part; she was now relaxing against him. He heard footsteps approaching, "Give us a bit, Felicity," he called out, and the steps faded.

The demon tossed the rag on the table once he finished. He released Yuki's hair as his hands slipped down to her arms, pulling her closer to him. Mammon didn't know what was bound to happen, but he held her close, his fingers caressing her arms. She tilted her head back against his chest, exposing her neck to him as an open invitation. He stifled a grunt as he felt the urge to kiss her to feel her skin against his lips; he lowered his head and let his lips brush against her ear, "I've wanted to do this for a while, happy heart." 

Yuki nibbled her bottom lip as his own fell to the crook of her neck, leaving kisses along her skin, making his way back up to her ear. She felt herself shudder as his left hand moved back up her arm, sliding across her chest up to her neck. "M...Mammon?" 

Beelzebub was walking up the steps to the House of Lamentation, when he saw human students were piling out of the door carrying their belongings. He saw Barbatos escorting them in the direction of the Prince's Palace. "So it was true? Lucifer is going to send them home?"

“Yes, I decided this was an appropriate decision when it comes to their well being.” Beel looked up to see Lucifer perched at the door's entrance. “ Lord Diavolo will return them home and ensure they have no recollection of ever coming to the Devildom. This being done will leave only eight humans to remain here, along with a few others.”

"What the hell happened?" Beel asked as he followed his brother inside, heading towards the Planetarium. "For Belphie to act that way, there had to have been a good reason."

Lucifer nodded, "Yes, at first, it was unclear as to why, but once Satan and myself were able to calm him down, we were informed as to what happened." The two rounded the corner to enter the Planetarium, Beel saw his twin chatting away with Satan, Asmo standing off beside them.

"Where's Yuki?" Asmo asked as he peered around them, expecting to see the human close behind. "Don't tell me you left her with our good for nothing brother."

"She's fine, Asmo. We know out of us all, Mammon would kill anyone who tried to harm her." Beel groaned in annoyance as he walked to stand next to Belphie. "I leave you alone for not even a couple hours, and you have chased all the humans away." Chuckling trying to lighten the mood.

“That fucking floating stalker is what happened,” Belphie snapped, feeling anger rising once more at the thought of her. “The bitch found a way into our room.”

“Are you kidding me, what did she do now? We just had a run-in with her at Hell’s Kitchen.” Shaking his head, Beel continued, “I don’t even know how she knew we were there. I mean, I’m there all the time and never saw her show up once, until tonight.”

"Well for starters, her and her little levitation ability somehow managed to pile up pillows covering every inch of my bed along with these shitty ass cow plushies!", Belphie explained as he leaned back, propping himself up against the wall behind him. "I wanted to take a fucking nap and couldn't even lay on my bed. And this dumbass thought I wouldn't notice the love notes she left on your side of the room with this huge picture she drew of us. I appreciate art, but that is not what that was." 

“That is not the worst part,” Lucifer chimed in, amusement flashing in his crimson eyes, “Though it is being taken care of as we speak, I was still astounded by his actions.”

"Fuck, I went into a rage and ended up destroying our room; our beds are in shambles, and I shredded every one of those wretched pillows, including ours," Belphie admitted, taking a cautious step to the side as he looked to his twin.

"You destroyed our room?" roared Beel, "Over pillows? You better be glad we can sleep in Yuki's room! She even asked me to have you come stay tonight, she realizes how calm you are when we are all together." He was calm considering the situation but still cast a glare to his brother, "Aside from our bedroom, what the hell are we going to do about this halfling?"

"As much as I would like to banish her from the Devildom, I simply can not do so." Pacing as he spoke, Lucifer contemplated on what to do, "I could enforce a new rule regarding her activities, stating she is not allowed to roam the halls without supervision and is under no circumstances allowed to associate with any of us, unless it is necessary."

"Solomon recommended her, why not make him accompany her throughout her time here?" Satan offered, having remained quiet, the thought of calming his younger brother was quite infuriating to him. "I see that as the best option that would not put any of us at a disadvantage concerning our day to day duties."

“I agree, he brought that thing down here so make him deal with her insanity,” Beel concurred. “It will also allow us to keep an eye on Yuki without any more distractions. How far is this halfling going to have to go before she’s told to screw all the way off, Lucifer?”

“Let’s hope things do not escalate any further than this. If she persists, I will have to inform the Prince she has become a threat being here,” said Lucifer.

"Well, maybe she won't, but I still have doubts." Beel motioned to Belphie for them to head out, "We will crash with Yuki until you have the room fixed." Lucifer nodded as the twins left to head to Yuki's room. "Why the hell didn't you send me a message that this happened? This mess could've been avoided."

"I wasn't thinking about pulling out my damn phone at that moment. Hell Beel, if those humans had not walked by when they did, we might not have had a room left." Belphie's tone was hushed as they made their way down the hall. " You should know how much it pisses me off when I want to nap, and something prevents me from doing so."

"Yeah, I know, but damn it what if a human walked in there and got hurt? What if it had been Yuki?" Beel asked in an attempt to get his brother to understand the severity of his actions. "There would not have been any going to the attic to be locked up bro, Diavolo would have had you…" His voice trailed off, not wanting to think of what would've actually happened, "Just tell me next time, Belphie."

The two remained silent the rest of the way to her room, Beel casting glances at the now-empty bedrooms they passed. ‘I hope Yuki can turn this all around for our sakes.’ He thought to himself, knowing Diavolo was counting on her more so than the others. Diavolo had made it clear to them she was chosen just for this reason; he saw something in this human that the Devildom needed. Hopefully, she can make friends with the remaining humans and can work through all this to unite the three Realms.

Belphie went straight to the couch when they entered her room, “I’m going to sleep, I guess tell Yuki I appreciate the offer.” He tucked his pillow under his head and rolled over. It wasn’t long before Beel heard the soft snores leaving his brother. 

Beel pulled out his phone to message Yuki, but stopped when he realized he hadn't been gone long enough for them to finish their meal. So he tucked his phone back in his pocket and walked over to his usual spot on the right side of the bed and sat down on the edge. Beel wasn't tired enough to sleep when his stomach growled. He was too hungry to even think about sleep. With Belphie passed out, he had nothing else to worry about; pushing off the bed, Beel made his way to the kitchen.

The sound of his name rolling off her tongue was like the sweetest melody to his ears. He cupped her chin, turning her head back to him; before a word was spoken, his lips connected to hers. Mammon kissed her softly, edging her to allow him entrance with the tip of his tongue; once her lips parted, her taste consumed him. He felt her body starting to turn towards his; he assisted by gripping her hips, turning her body entirely around, allowing her access to sit in his lap. Using his foot, he pushed the table back to give them a little more room.

Yuki snaked her left arm around his neck as she lifted her leg to straddle his lap. Once settled against him, she pulled away slightly, their lips inches apart from each other. "If I knew this was what it was like to kiss you, I wouldn't have waited so long to do so," she said breathlessly, a shy smile crossing her lips. Though there had been other moments like this, she had never felt that he had pressured her in any way; something she looked back on with great appreciation.

“I could say the same,” he responded, feeling her breath warm against his mouth. He drew in a breath as his grip tightened on her hips, “Yuki, I uh...well ya see…”

She placed a small peck against his lips, "I know, I feel the same." She knew what he was trying to say; he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Yuki curled her fingers into his hair, pulling him back to her lips, her tongue slipping into his mouth, rubbing sensually against his. As she pressed her hips firmly against his, she knew then how much he wanted her; she could feel his length pushing between her legs. 

Mammon nipped her lip as she ground into him, his hands slowly began to slide down her thighs, reaching the bottom of her blue jean skirt; grazing his nails along her skin caused her to gasp softly into his mouth. Mammon eased his right hand between her thighs, feeling the heat from her arousal against his fingers. A smirked crept along his lips as Yuki thrust her hips forward to meet his fingers, he could tell she was eager to have them nestling them between her folds.

Mammon let his lips leave kisses down her jawline to her neck, twirling circles against her skin with his tongue. As his thumb rubbed over her clit through her now soaked painties, a soft moan escaped her, "Shh...you have to keep quiet, I don't need no one to witness what I'm doing to ya."

Yuki bit down on her lip to keep quiet as she rested her hands against his shoulders, rolling her hips against his fingers. "T...touch me, please." She whimpered, wanting to feel his fingers against her flesh. He growled his approval, his teeth scraping against her neck. 

The demon pushed the fabric to the side, finally able to feel her bare skin. Her arousal now covered his fingers as he guided two of his fingers inside her while his thumb continuously kneaded circles against her clit. Mammon could hear her stifled moans; he nuzzled down into her shoulder to quiet himself from groaning in pleasure. 

Yuki leaned her head into his collar, her body trembling against his, the feeling of release building within her. "Don't stop, Mammon I'm so close." She felt his pace quicken at her words, curling his fingers skillfully against her walls. She breathed heavily into the material of his shirt, holding back the moans she so desperately wanted to let out.

Mammon felt her begin to tighten around him, he moved his left arm up between their bodies, to the back of her neck holding onto her. "Come for me, baby," whispering in her ear. Mammon continued holding her tightly to his body.

"Mmm…" Yuki moaned quietly, feeling herself reaching the edge of climax. Her hips ground into him as her orgasm rippled through her; she muffled her sounds the best she could. Feeling his fingers relaxed inside her as her walls spasmed around them, Yuki let herself fall into him. 

“Once you’ve come back to your senses, we can head back to the house.” Mammon spoke quietly, tilting her head back to place a kiss against her lips, “we will finish this in my room.” 

Yuki leaned back and looked up into his eyes, and she could see the lustful haze washing over them. Her lips twitched in a smirk, "Oh, what is this we need to finish darling?" Her playful tone enticed a growl from the demon.

"Oi, don't go playing coy with me, human. You just wait and see." Came his whispered response as he removed Yuki from his lap so they could slip out of the booth. "Wait for me at the door. I better go tell Felicity we are leaving, so she will know to send the food to the House."

Yuki nodded as she opened curtains and made her way to the entrance. She opened the door, stepping into the cool, night air. She had not got to enjoy much of the night sky since arriving, looking up to it now it was as if someone painted the stars in the sky; the view was surreal.

"Hey there. What's a human like you doing out here all alone?" Yuki turned around to see a burly man leaning against the corner of the establishment. Instinctively her body stepped backwards away from him. "Hold on now. I wasn't done talking." Came his voice raspy as he inched closer to her.

"I...I'm not alone, so I suggest leaving me be." She stammered, she knew she should've never walked out of the building without Mammon at her side; he was going to be furious. 

"Well, it looks like you are, so why don't you just take a walk with me? I know a place I'm sure you could have a good time." The man reached for her, catching her by her wrist. "No sense resisting, a human is no match for a demon."

Yuki dug her heels into the cobblestone, trying to brace against his pull on her. She clawed at his hand, trying to release her wrist, but his hold only tightened. Yuki wanted to scream but refrained from doing so when she remembered Beel telling her how most demons have no use for humans, realizing she was on her own until Mammon came outside.

"Let me go, damn it. I'm telling you I am not alone!" Yuki warned as she wrapped her free arm around a nearby light post, clinging to it the best she could. His grip loosened and soon released her, causing her to stumble backward; her body met with that of another. Her heart skipped a beat, worried it was one of his friends. "P...please just leave me alone." She watched the guy disappear into the darkness, when a pair of arms looped around her chest.

"Are you okay?"

"Mammon?!" She straightened up immediately, spinning around to embrace him against her. "You scared me. I thought it was another demon." Yuki was relieved he came out when he did; she was not one to scare easily, but something about that demon sent her into a state of panic. She felt tears burn her eyes but refused to let them fall. All she kept thinking was how unlucky she had been since coming here and even considered having them send her back home.

"Let's go." Mammon needed to get her back to the house before he went after that lower leveled demon and ripped him to shreds. "Just don't mention this to no one, got it, human?" 

Yuki shuddered slightly at his voice, he was angry, and he wasn't hiding it. She didn't know if it was directed at her or the demon or both. Lowering her head, she fell into step behind him as they headed home. 

Mammon was attempting to keep his cool, he was pissed she didn't listen, but he was more infuriated at the demon who thought touching her was okay. He should've never left her side, the moment he stepped through the doors and saw what was happening, he felt his heart drop and rage consume him all at once. Mammon knew if Lucifer found out, he would be punished for allowing it to happen. 

"Oi, Yuki," he stopped in his tracks until she was beside him, Mammon peered over to her; Yuki was slumped over, not bothering to look up to him when he spoke. He moved over to face her, lifting her chin with his fingers, Mammon looked into her eyes, "You are something else, ya know?" Leaning forward, his lips met hers; he felt her hands come to rest against his chest.

"You're not mad at me?" Yuki mumbled as she broke off the kiss. "I wasn't thinking, Mammon. I was just enjoying the night air."

"'Course I'm mad at ya, so you're gonna have to make it up to me." He teased, turning back around, continuing on their way.

Yuki noticed her door was slightly ajar as they reached the top of the stairs, she stepped as quietly as she could towards Mammon's room, not wanting to alert the others of their return. She walked inside as he opened his door, making her way over to his bed to sit down. This was her first time in his room, but she didn't bother admiring his unique collection of sorts; Yuki was ready to lay down. She kicked off her shoes as she released the pin holding up her hair, giving it a quick sweep of her fingers before flopping on his bed.

"Oh, hell, I never want to leave this bed."Yuki sighed; her bed was soft, but this was way better; its comfort relaxed her body completely. 

Mammon stood back watching her settle into his bed, the image of her where she was, was right where he had wanted her from the beginning. He slipped off his shoes and pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the couch before he made his way to the bed to crawl up beside her. "Hey now, don't go falling asleep on me." He spoke softly, seeing her eyes were closed.

"I'm awake, darling, just really comfy right now." As Yuki's eyes fluttered open, her breath caught as she realized Mammon was now shirtless. "Well, what a pleasant surprise." The woman let her finger run across his bare chest, her pale skin standing out against his perfectly tanned body.

The demon rested against her touch, allowing her fingers to wander over his body. As her fingers trailed lower, he felt himself stiffen; she was fumbling with the fabric of his pants. Mammon stopped her hand, bringing her fingers to his lips, kissing each one before letting her hand fall back to the bed.

"I had something else in mind," he said, his eyes moving hungrily over her body. Mammon leaned over her, grabbing the edges of her skirt, pulling it off along with her panties. The sight of her stirred his insides; he could feel his arousal growing. Mammon bit his lower lip as Yuki looked up to him, curling her fingers under her shirt and tugged it up and over her head.

"I was assuming this is what you wanted?" Her tone uncertain, Yuki wanted to cover up her body, wrapping her arms around her breast, feeling embarrassed suddenly being completely naked. She went to reach for the sheets to pull over her, but Mammon stopped her, moving his body above hers.

"Why would you want to hide this image of you from me?" Mammon nestled between her legs as he spoke. His eyes fell onto a scar that snaked under her left breast, curving down her ribs.

He felt her shiver as his fingers traced over it, "Yuki, where did you get this?" Though he was curious, Mammon wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

"That? Uh, save that story for another time, darling." Her hand impulsively went to cover the scar, the thought having it slipped her mind. "Come here," she coed, lifting her head off the bed. Yuki pressed her lips against his, hoping the distraction kept him from inquiring about the scar any further.

Mammon let his body dip into hers, feeling the warmth of her skin seeping into his own. The sensation aroused him to the point of his demon form emerging; he watched her eyes widen as she saw his wings extend from his back; a gasp of surprise left her. He stilled himself as her eyes wandered over him.

"Mammon, you are...just wow," was all Yuki could manage as her eyes took in the horns protruding from his head, reaching towards the sky in a curved point. His wings twitched as her fingers ran through his hair, brushing against his horns. "Oh, should I not touch them?" Yuki asked, cautiously pulling her hand back.

"They are just uh sensitive in this state," responding as he lowered his head down to her chest, Mammon pressed his lips against her skin; trailing kisses over to her left breast. Her body raised to him as he took her nipple in between his teeth, nibbling softly at first before wrapping his lips around her completely. 

"Mmm, that tongue," Yuki moaned as he suckled her breast, his tongue flicking her nipple in the process. Using her feet, she curled her toes around the fabric of his pants, sliding them down his body, to his ankles; she felt him kick them off; his bare skin now rested against hers.

Pulling away, Mammon met her eyes as he spoke, "You have no idea, baby." He flicked his tongue over her nipple once more before making his way down her stomach, his nails running down her side as he did so. 

As he reached her center, Mammon lifted her thighs to rest on his shoulders; her moist center inches from his lips. The demon slipped his two middle fingers inside her; the sound of her arousal was evident as his fingers began to curl within her. 

Yuki cried out as his tongue darted over her clit, her legs jerking against his shoulders as he rolled it around her nub. Reaching down to him, Yuki wrapped her fingers around his horns, pulling him into her as her hips ground against his face. Her actions enticed a loud growl from him, the vibrations sending her over the edge; Yuki clung to him as her orgasm ripped through her. "Fuck, oh fuck…" her cries echoing throughout his room.

Removing his fingers from her, his tongue lapped up the juices dripping down her folds. "Sweet as honey. Fucking delicious." Laying her legs back on the bed, Mammon licked his lips clean of her as he lifted his body to her, positioning his length at her entrance. "Try not to be too loud darling, ya know, at least for tonight." 

Yuki's body lifted as he entered her; the size of him was more than what she was used to; it was painfully delicious. She allowed her body a moment to adjust to his girth before her hips ground him, "Fuck, you feel amazing," she groaned as she threw her head back into the pillows, "mmm, please, I want more."

"Begging now, are we?" Groaning as she tightened her walls around him, pulling him deeper inside her, "Oi, okay, okay. I'll give you what you want." Mammon took hold of her hips, digging his claws into her flesh as he thrust his cock deep inside her.

The sounds of their bodies colliding together was all that could be heard, save the muffled cries of pleasure from her; Yuki had buried her face into the sheets unable to hold back the sounds escaping her. Yuki felt it building inside her, her breaths coming in short gasps; she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on as she slipped closer to the edge of release. "God damn it, fuck, harder! I'm so close, mmm fuck," she whimpered.

Mammon could feel himself close to coming, he released her hips, falling forward onto her body. Burying his face into her neck, he continued to pump hastily into her; every inch buried inside her. The human’s body stiffened below him as her arms flew around his neck. Growls escaped him as the two orgasmed together, his cock releasing his hot seed deep inside her. Mammon fell limp against her and as his body relaxed, his demon form subsided.

Yuki ran her fingers through his now damp hair, "That was amazing, darling. I can't believe it's been over two years since the last time I did anything like this." Mammon lifted his head as she spoke, giving her a puzzled look, "What's that look? Is it hard to believe a human can go so long without sex?"

"I guess it just unheard of down here, most demons are always screwing around, and we ain't gonna go two years without it," Mammon said, scoffing at the thought, "Well, now ya ain't got to go so long without it."

Yuki chuckled softly, “Is that an open invitation to share your bed when I please?”

“Ha, I didn’t say that. What, do ya think I wanna just share my bed with you, huh? There’s plenty of ladies I could have in my bed whenever I wanted.” 

"Well, if that's how you feel darling, I can go ask one of your brothers to warm my bed at night." Yuki retorted, amusement evident in her tone. "I'm sure one of them will be…"

Mammon growled at her response, “Don’t even think about it, I’m the only one that can see ya this way.” His cheeks grew red as the girl's laughter pierced the air, “What’s so damn funny?”

"Nothing darling. You don't like to share, do you? I think I'm okay with that," kissing him softly as she spoke, "for now anyway." Mammon scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bathroom, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up before you drive me crazy and I have another go with ya, happy heart." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a little longer to push through. I'm still learning to better my writing skills, so feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments, don't be too harsh on me lol
> 
> For those in my OBMHC you will understand the reference I used for tht person, I tried to make it funny just know there is more to come lol


End file.
